Talk:Problem Sleuth (character)
"Current date" http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=002640 The above shows the date where the homestuck kids are on the bottom line of the appearifyer. Specifically, the pumpkin appearified from Apr 13, 2009 at 1:00PM. This is the current date, thusly, that DAD resides in. The page has been updated accordingly. :3 Incorrect caption Near the middle, the caption on the inventory says 'full', but the picture does not match. Course of action? ( ) Not Dad I think by this point it's safe to say that Problem Sleuth and Dad are not the same person, as we have seen Dad's origins completely, being a paradox clone of himself. I'm pretty sure the hat is just a reference to Problem Sleuth, rather than an indicator of anything. I didn't want to change anything, but that's probably me being weird. Eurynome752 06:18, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :Another point of note in the Homestuck section, unrelated to the actual argument of DAD and Problem Sleuth. It refers to the Midnight Crew intermission as "non-canon". Has ths not essentially been confirmed as being canon, what with the Midnight Crew being some of the exiles of Alternia? 22:56, January 6, 2011 (UTC)(FishOnHead) ::The Midnight Crew is canon inside the Homestuck universe, which is (until further notice) regarded as completely separated from and unrelated to the Problem Sleuth universe. If anything, the PS team and the MC meeting should be labelled as non-canon crossover. --RomancePhilologist 09:51, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Add pics For Problem Sleuth and his pals Problem Sleuth has only one picture in his character template. Shouldn't there be more, like when he is a candy corn vampire and when he uses Sepulchritude? Homestuck Dad There has been some speculation that John Egbert's Dad could actually be Problem Sleuth himself. However, this may not be true due to a long period of time between the time that Homestuck takes place in (Apr 13, 2009), and the time Problem Sleuth takes place in the Prohibition era, which took place in 1922 if however this is the same 1922 that the Midnight Crew are a part of then that would mean that Problem Sleuth takes place in the future. Another problem with this theory is that the actual adventures of Problem Sleuth are said to only be in a game, as noted by the poster on John Egbert's wall, and the fact that Egbert actually has a game disk of Problem Sleuth. This, however, is also mere speculation, as slight game crossovers and references have happened before. For example Ace Dick meeting the bard in the swamp, and the harpoon stuck on a stump with a gun under it. Some reasons for this speculation might be the similarities between the hats of the two characters in question, as they both look almost exactly alike. Also, the possibility exists that Dad equals Problem Sleuth due to the fact that Pickle Inspector gets shown not having aged in the slightest even after Problem Sleuth has entered the Event Horizon, thereby speeding up his perception of time so that electricity moves through the cable and into the fan. Further theories suggest that Team Sleuth, along with the Midnight Crew and , are Exiles, partly due to the (non-canon) Midnight Crew bonus and being referred to as the "8th exile", leaving room for three more Exiles. All being said, it's safe to say we miss the guy. Fantheory confirmed/sunk by Andrew on 30/04/2011.